


Honeysuckle

by eternalsession



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Binary!Byleth, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsession/pseuds/eternalsession
Summary: A confession (Non-binary!Byleth).





	Honeysuckle

Byleth… wasn’t quite sure they could call this a reunion. After their heart to heart in the rain, Dimitri’s character turned around, matching the ideal and standard he’d always held himself to. Still yet, this change of heart did not match the character Byleth once knew. Dimitri before was a child with darkness tucked away in his heart, all of which they could see through with a glance. The way he conducted himself at times, the way the light in his eyes wavered when speaking of certain subjects, the way he would sometimes snap his training lances while they sparred—perhaps it wasn’t obvious to most, but to Byleth, it was always there. They had never seen Dimitri truly smile, truly laugh. Perhaps it was due to that, or maybe because they always viewed Dimitri as a child or a student that, when that king of lions stood before them and thanked them for always being at his side…

They felt their heart rate accelerate. Of course, it didn’t show on their face, but they were seeing the symptoms. The sweaty palms, the (mental) stammering, the inability to meet the eyes. They chuckled. If Sothis were here now, no doubt she would laugh at them and make some joke about a teacher and a student having “relations”.

Fortunately, Byleth was rather logical. They decided to waste no time with their confession; as long as they knew it, it wouldn’t be right to stew on it. More importantly, it would distract from work. It would be easy to either be accepted or rejected, to move on and continue with life, but the wandering thoughts would often turn to whether or not things would go well and… it would be much more of a hassle. So they dispatched Cyril to deliver the message to him to meet at an appointed hour.

“Professor? Is there something you needed?” Questioned the king, poking his head into their personal quarters. Instead of immediately responding, they gestured toward the chair at their desk. They spoke as he made his way to the seat.

“I’m glad that you’ve finally grown out of your thirst for vengeance, Dimitri.”

The king’s face glowed. “Thank you, Professor. It is all thanks to you. I would never have learned without you.”

Byleth paused. That smile caught him off guard. Again. “Well, I wouldn’t say that. There isn’t much point in teaching someone who isn’t willing to learn. I must thank you for learning from my lessons.”

“That much is certainly true, but I would have never opened my heart to anyone but you, Professor.”

Their heart most certainly skipped a beat. “And how should I interpret that?”

Dimitri’s face contorted into a grin that he direly tried to suppress as a rosy blush spread across his cheeks. He covered his mouth with his hand, then tried to speak, but the voice was muffled. Obviously.

It was so cute they couldn’t help but laugh. Dimitri’s embarrassment from his slip up faded to make way for shock.

“Wow, Professor, I’ve never seen you laugh like that before.”

“I suppose I am in a rather good mood,” they replied, wiping a tear out of their eye. “With the formalities out of the way, I shall get right to the point.”

Dimitri leaned forward in his seat, implying full attention.

_…Fuck. Well when he’s staring at me so intently, it makes it all the harder to say it. It’s three simple words, Byleth. Just tell him how you feel. No need to get all embarrassed. _

Without giving themselves the time to think any further on it, they spoke. It did very much shellshock the newly crowned king of lions. So much so he asked them to repeat it.

“Come on. Do I really have to? It’s embarrassing.”

“You said it with a straight face!”

“Just because I don’t externally emote doesn’t mean I don’t internally emote. You know this.”

“Just say it one more time, Professor! I need to hear it again!”

They sighed and shook their head, though their smile betrayed their body language. They rose off their bed, sauntered over to where Dimitri was sitting, wrapped their arms around his shoulders, and brought him into a gentle embrace. Then, without warning—

“I love you.”


End file.
